Tic Toc
by Ciann
Summary: Está patéticamente sentado en la oscuridad, con el pijama puesto aún & casi sumido en el completo silencio de no ser por ese jodido reloj que no deja de sonar. HoroxRen - RenxHoro


Disclaimer: Shaman King (Mankin) **NO **me pertenece a mí sino al señor Hiroyuki Takei.

Advertencias: Shonen Ai.

Pareja/Personajes: HoroxRen - RenxHoro

Acotaciones:

¡Hola! :D

Hace chopocientos siglos que escribí esto, pero recién recién lo recuperé, porque recién recién recordé que aún existía en un rincón escondido de mi cueva de cavernícola.

Oh, por cierto, me gustaría aclarar que la inspiración para este delirio me vino un día de esos dónde estaba nostálgica & me acordé de mis fanfics favoritos de infancia (Al parecer desde el principio de los tiempos que tenía una cuenta por acá. A estas alturas soy toda una anciana, lol)…

Esos de parodia que siempre involucraban un reloj cucú con un insoportable: Tic Toc. Espero que disfruten de esta divagación & no desesperéis porque la tortura no durará tanto.

* * *

Tic Toc

Ren de verdad, de verdad detestaba esperar.

Un malhumor de proporciones ilimitadas se apoderaban de su pequeño, pero impaciente ser, cada vez que algún desdichado cometía la desgracia (Una desgracia para el desdichado en cuestión, claro) de hacerle esperar.

No era como que el chino estuviese siempre de malhumor. No, esperen, error.

No era como que el chino estuviese siempre de malhumor por culpa de ese hecho en particular. Al contrario, como verán, son una serie de acontecimientos, detalles diminutos, pero enormemente estúpidos, los que consiguen hacerle enfadar.

Jun podría escribir una lista bastante larga. ¡No! Un libro completo… O mucho-mucho mejor: Un pergamino cuya extensión y largura cubriera el período de tiempo restante desde el actual hasta que volviese a iniciarse el próximo torneo shaman, con todas y cada una de las cosas que hacen y han hecho (Aunque, reconoce, eso sería una lista tanto más larga) enojar a su hermano menor.

Ni imaginar la largura de la susodicha de incluirse las cosas que, en un pasado poco distante, le hacían enojar a niveles estratosféricos, pero que en el presente no tenían efecto al haberse acostumbrado a la compañía de los chimpancés que resultaban ser sus compañeros shamanes. Al ser ese el caso, la enumeración de todas esas cosas sería simplemente interminable.

Establecido este punto, podemos deducir que está más que claro que el chino simplemente detesta esperar.

Es por ello que resulta curioso afirmar que, por otra parte, Horokeu Usui tenía la pésima costumbre de ser increíblemente impuntual. No de esa clase de personas que dice que llegará a determinada hora, pero termina aparecieron a las subsiguientes seis. O de esos quienes dicen que van y vuelven, pero regresan al lugar de los hechos cinco horas después. No.

Horo-Horo puede tardar días completos en llevar a cabo cualquier actividad que lo mantenga alejado de su habitación o de su hogar. O siquiera de la persona que estaría, en ese instante, preocupado por su repentina tardanza, planteándose un sinnúmero de probabilidades y tratando de no sentirse presa del pánico al imaginarse una casi imposible desgracia para con un shaman.

Tal como en esos momentos, definitivamente, no se encontraba el Tao.

Lo que sí puede decir, a ciencia cierta, nuestro chino preferido, es que está seguro que, de tener el ainu en dónde caerse muerto, serían semanas, o incluso años, de desaparición.

En ese instante, claro, no está consciente del pésimo uso gramático que le está dando a dicha palabra, por lo que ajeno a esa completa violación al castellano propiamente tal, murmura algo en mandarín que parecer ser una maldición y después se acomoda con toda la elegancia que puede tenerse al realizar esa acción en especial, pues hacía rato que había comenzado a acalambrársele el trasero en esa posición.

_Tic Toc_

Está sentado en la oscuridad (En el piso, para ser más precisos) con el Kwan-Dao en una mano y casi-casi sumido en el completo silencio de no ser por ese jodido reloj que no deja de sonar.

_Tic Toc_

Tiene que cerrar constantemente los ojos, en un intento desesperado de apaciguar el pesado dolor de cabeza que no lo deja en paz, porque cada uno de esos endemoniados "_Tic-Toc_" es una punzada insoportable en su sien.

_Tic Toc_

Es por lo mismo que debe apretar los dientes mientras se encoge sobre sí mismo, para así poder seguir murmurando cosas en chino.

_Tic Toc_

Todo-sin-dejar-de-mirar-el-reloj.

_Tic Toc_

Bason, quién hacía rato se había quedado con la mente distante en un punto perdido del espacio, vuelve en si, para volverse a su vez, hacia su shaman y reparar en el hecho de que rayos lásers imaginarios salen de sus ojos dorados.

_Tic Toc_

"_Oh, Oh_" piensa de pronto el espíritu.

_Tic Toc_

Al parecer el señorito le está dando la mirada maligna del mal al dichoso reloj cucú del salón de estar de su pent-house seis estrellas. Aquella que un sinnúmero de veces obligó a retroceder a sus más poderosos oponentes y había hecho que se supiesen perdidos antes de siquiera enfrentarse a él.

Sin duda la misma que en ese momento está tratando de conseguir que un objeto inanimado deje de sonar…

_Tic Toc_

O explotar. Lo que pase primero.

_Tic Toc_

Bason entonces, en un momento de genialidad, o de simple y sencilla estupidez (Esto dependiendo de dónde se le mire, siempre recordando que acababa de volver de un plano espiritual. Algo un tanto irónico al tratarse, pues, de un espíritu precisamente) interrumpe el silencio sepulcral para decir.

-Señorito, con mirar así el reloj no logrará que este corra más rápido.

"_O siquiera deje de sonar_", pero el antiguo general piensa que son demasiadas correcciones para con un shaman como el suyo por un día.

_Tic Toc_

Ren parpadea. Bason, hecho una bolita de energía espiritual de color rojo, también lo hace. Los dos parpadean una segunda vez y el mundo parece detenerse en un momento perdido en el espacio muy similar a aquel en el se había perdido el general chino hace un par de minutos atrás.

_Tic Toc_

Un parpadeo más.

_Tic Toc_

Una pausa dramática.

_Tic Toc_

Un segundo de suspenso.

_Tic Toc_

Lo siguiente que ocurre es que el espíritu sale disparado por la ventana del lujoso departamento, para luego perderse, literalmente, en un lapsus como el que había iniciado todo esto en primera instancia. Un lapsus que curiosamente se había abierto a causa de la fuerza ejercida por la furia de un jovenzuelo shaman.

_Tic Toc_

Al interior de la habitación, Ren sostiene su Kwan-Dao en posición de ataque tras lograr que Bason salga volando por la ventana a la velocidad de la luz, hacia el infinito o, de hecho, más allá.

_Tic Toc_

Con ese aparato infernal que no deja de sonar, pero ni por un instante.

_Tic Toc_

Ah, sí, se preguntaran qué es lo que tiene al chino tan pero tan encabronado este día en particular. Al menos, como notaron, más de lo normal.

_Tic Toc_

La respuesta es rotundamente simple, pues consiste en que cierto shaman de hielo hubiese desaparecido temprano esa mañana y siguiese sin volver para el ocaso del día.

"Tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas. Ya vuelvo :)"

Todo escrito en un vulgar papel de color celeste pegado en el refrigerador. Tan… Tan… Tan sospechoso.

La obligación. El compromiso. El misterio. El símbolo que asemejaba a una cara sonriente. El "_Ya vuelvo"…_

¡Ja! Ya vuelvo y sus pompas acalambradas.

_Tic Toc_

Sin dudas, esto Ren lo piensa arrugando el pequeño papel que convenientemente aún tiene en sus manos, el Joto-Joto le está escondiendo algo.

_Tic Toc_

Sí, está tan enojado que en esos momentos no es capaz de darse por enterado de ese detalle, pues su malhumor alcanza magnitudes inalcanzables e insospechadas.

_Tic Toc_

No es que le importe el idiota ese. No es eso. Ni como que después de leer la notita muy gay del imbécil se plantara delante de la puerta en una especie de vigilia sin descanso. No.

No es como si no se hubiese movido ni un milímetro de ahí durante todo el día, saltándose cosas tan importantes como su sagrado vaso de leche a las tres de la tarde. Tampoco.

¡No es como si aún siguiese con el pijama puesto! Ni mucho menos.

_Tic Toc_

Es sólo que…

_Tic Toc_

El jodido reloj no para de sonar. Lo que provoca que a su vez Ren no pueda pensar con claridad, ni por supuesto inventar una excusa creíble como para que no se piense que está preocupado por el tonto de Horokeu porque **NO** lo está.

_Tic Toc_

Entonces de pronto, como si justo en ese momento el chino se hubiese dado cuenta de que todos sus problemas venían precisamente del susodicho aparato y que obviamente terminarían con la aniquilación del mismo, se pone de pie.

Está a punto de hacer algo de lo que quizá se arrepentirá después: ¡Es el tercer reloj que rompe por culpa de Horo-Horo en esta semana, después de todo!, pero aun así lo hará.

_Tic Toc_

Tal vez es por esas coincidencias (Esas que depara el destino a veces) que el cerrojo de la puerta suena en el mismo momento en que el Tao está a punto de agarrar el cucú con la mano.

_Tic Toc_

Ren, por supuesto, decide ignorar tanto aquello como el hecho de que la puerta en cuestión haya comenzado a abrirse lentamente, ante su presencia, porque en realidad está más pendiente de lanzar lejos, muy-muy lejos, al emisor de ese endemoniado...

_Tic Toc_

Hace acto de presencia Horo. El recién llegado al que, por el simple hecho de desaparecerse por más tiempo del necesario y por estar entrando por la puerta de enfrente al lujoso departamento de un chino con pésimo carácter… Termina agachándose para no recibir en la cara el reloj cucú que vuela por los aires.

_Tic…_

La verdad sea dicha de paso: Horokeu esquiva aquel cuasi intento de asesinato por pura suerte y porque está algo acostumbrado a que le avienten cosas en la cabeza. Especialmente Ren.

…_Toc_

Es con un último crack que suena despacito que el artefacto demoniaco termina rompiéndose del todo.

Horo-Horo observa esta escena como si de pronto todas las dudas existenciales que una persona es capaz de tener durante toda su vida le asaltaran solamente a él. Hasta a punto está de preguntar algo, porque alza su azabache mirada que brilla con curiosidad, cuando…

-¡¿Qué significa esto?-remata con rapidez el shaman mandarín, quién, para variar, aprovecha de asesinarlo, nuevamente, con la notita arrugada que inició todo el problema de las pelotas.

El mismo insulso papel que el ainu no alcanza a sortear, por lo que este le da de lleno en… En… En… El hombro.

-¿Auch?

Entonces permanecen en incomodo silencio, congelados en una pose para la posteridad. E increíblemente Ren está parado en un solo pie y tiene las manos extendidas formando extrañas figuras. Todo de una manera muy chinesca.

Sí, chinesca.

Es en momentos como esos en que el norteño recuerda que vive con Ren.

Al mismo tiempo le da uno de esos ataques de risa repentinos, pero consigue contenerse mirando para otra parte y, pretendiendo que no está viendo lo que está viendo, cierra los ojos.

Los cierra para no ver el espectáculo viviente que es el chino en esos momentos, por lo que carraspea poco disimuladamente mientras deja en el piso las bolsas que traía cargando.

-Eh…

-¡¿En dónde estabas?-le vuelve a recriminar el Tao antes de que el ainu pueda decir algo en su defensa, apuntándole con un dedo para darle efecto dramático.

-Te… Te deje una notita.

Una notita, piensa Ren, con una pésima caligrafía y una carita. _¿Qué clase de mensaje, supuestamente serio, es ese? _

-No la vi.

Ni estaba arrugada en el piso. Ni era la que acababa de atacarle.

-Ni sabía que supieras escribir.

Mentiras.

Horokeu sonríe, sonríe porque parece que poquito a poquito cada vez más le va agarrando la gracia a esto de vivir con el mandarín. Con sus cosas raras, con sus costumbres extrañas y con su asquerosa comida china. También sonríe porque aún tiene el ataque de risa atorado en la garganta, pues para ser sinceros, el Tao sigue mirándose ridículo aunque está de nuevo plantado en sus dos pies (Como la gente normal), frunciendo el ceño y fingiendo enfado.

-Como sea-continúa Horo-Horo conteniendo el impulso de mirarlo para no reírse-Fui por las compras mensuales.

Ren tiene la impresión de que el norteño está sumido en un parloteo prácticamente infinito acerca de las ventajas de ir al mercado a mitad de mes, pero la verdad es que no le importa en lo absoluto porque… ¡Él ni siquiera va al supermercado! Escasamente clasifica su propia correspondencia o contesta el teléfono. A-duras-penas, de hecho.

Horo continúa con su _blablabla _sin parar y pasa junto a él para dirigirse a la cocina, dónde continúa diciendo un montón de estupideces que a nadie le interesa. Estupideces como que compró la mayonesa de siempre con un descuento del diez porciento.

"Rebajas, lo que necesitaba", piensa rodando los ojos el chino, porque está seguro que de ir él mismo por las compras tendría dinero para comprar treinta y tres mayonesas de la mejor calidad y le sobraría para adquirir el resto de las cosas en la misma cantidad.

Hasta le seguiría sobrando después de eso.

-Ah sí, también traje leche-suelta el ainu, como si se tratara de un comentario a la ligera, desde su posición en el piso, sacando las cosas para guardarlas en la alacena y con una sonrisa-Es que, no tenías más cajas y pensé que podías estallar si no encontrabas nada en la nevera esta mañana.

Ren detiene su carril de pensamientos en ese momento, porque de pronto todo parece tener sentido. Es decir, como suele ser su costumbre, a las seis de la mañana suele tomarse su primer vaso de leche, pero como se despertó preguntándose dónde demonios estaría Horo, ni tiempo le dio de pensar en el líquido sagradamente saludable ni muchísimo menos percatarse de no habían más cajas en la alacena. Entonces conecta los cables sueltos.

Hasta se enternece un poco, muy, pero muy en su interior.

El chino sabe que de tener más sentimientos en su oscuro corazón seguramente sonreiría, pero eso sin duda alguna desataría desastres naturales y demases eventos apocalípticos similares, sin embargo aún así suspira y mira para otra parte.

-Umm, gracias.

-De nada-contesta el tonto del Joto-Joto tratando de no tomarle demasiada importancia-De verdad me costó muchísimo encontrar la marca que te gusta tomar.

Ren siente que se sonroja hasta dónde es humanamente posible, por lo que vuelve a suspirar y despega su persona del piso para dirigirse hasta la cocina y así poder ayudar aunque sea en algo (No va a guardar las cosas, por si se les ocurrió preguntárselo, sólo va a pararse allí a supervisar que Horokeu las guarde en su sitio y cómo corresponde).

Es cuando se detiene en medio de la cocina, sin embargo, que se da el tiempo de mirar a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que en el embrollo de verduras, paquetes y latas, no hay ni los rastros de sus hermosas cajas de leche.

-Hmm, Horo… ¿En dónde dijiste que estaban las cajas?

El aludido detiene de golpe su titánica tarea de guardar las conservas en la alacena y se gira con lentitud y los ojos abiertos de par en par

-Oh, no.

-¿Oh, no?

-Oh, no.

_Oh, rayos. _Ren suspira, pidiendo paciencia a seres no tan superiores como su propia persona, y con una mano en la sien se dirige hacia la habitación a cambiarse de ropa. Horokeu va a tener que volver al supermercado, sin duda alguna, pero esta vez no dejara que vaya a perderse él solo.

-¡Hey, Ren! Ya que vamos a estar allá podemos aprovechar de comprar otro reloj cucú para la sala.

Eso tampoco lo va a permitir, pero ni por casualidad.

* * *

Los comentarios, críticas constructivas, reclamos, relojes & demases son recibidos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja : D


End file.
